A silicon-controlled rectifier (SCR) is a four-layered high-power semiconductor device with three P-N junctions. An SCR is also referred to as a thyristor. SCRs have advantages such as being small, having relatively simple structures, and high performances, and thus have been widely used in various electronic devices and electronic products. SCRs are mainly used as rectifiers, inverters, frequency converters, voltage regulators, non-contact switches, etc.
SCR devices are widely used in many home appliances, such as dimmers, speed-controllable fans, and cameras, and industrial control equipment to rectify electric current and/or regulate voltages. For example, light-emitting diode (LED) lights often have advantages such as high light-emitting efficiency, long service time, and high stability. LED lights or LED backlights are often used in a dimmer for lighting functions. When using the LED lights or LED backlight for lighting functions, users often connect the existing LED lighting circuit to a conventional SCR dimmer. After the SCR device in the SCR dimmer chops the alternating current (AC) current, voltages inputted into the LED lights or LED backlight decrease, and the effective value of the input current increases. As a result, the loads, i.e., the LED lights or the LED backlight, can be damaged.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.